Detachable power supply systems have long been used with a variety of electrical appliances such as electric skillets, fondue pots, popcorn poppers, etc. Conventional systems allow a power supply source to be detached from the electrical appliance to permit ease of cleaning and storage of the appliance. Typically, the detachable power supply includes a male probe that is inserted into a female receiver on the appliance. During use, intimate contact must be maintained between the probe and the receiver. Therefore, most systems require significant force to separate the probe from the receiver. These conventional systems present significant safety concerns. Disturbance of the power cord, particularly by children and pets, e.g., by tripping, commonly results in overturning of the appliance and spilling of its contents, which may be of boiling temperatures.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,267,602 to Mendelson et al. discloses a breakaway detachable power supply apparatus in which a power supply plug is magnetically coupled to the probe or appliance. The Mendelson device provides a temperature control device having a male temperature probe at one end that is received by a female receiver on the appliance. Attractive magnetic forces between a metal contact plate on the opposite end of the temperature control device and a magnet on a power supply cord couple the temperature control device and the power supply cord during use. Accidental detachment force or disturbance of the cord results in the separation of the power supply cord from the temperature control device to prevent overturning of the appliance. However, disturbance of the power supply cord that results in separation of the power supply cord does not detach the temperature-regulating device from the appliance. The temperature probe remains coupled to the appliance after separation from the power supply plug unless separately removed by the consumer. That is, the point of magnet coupling is between the power supply cord and the temperature-regulating device. One inherent drawback of this system is that the consumer commonly leaves the temperature probe attached to the appliance while immersing the appliance in water for cleaning, which may damage the temperature probe and the temperature regulating capability of the device.
The need remains for effective and cost-efficient breakaway power supply apparatus that provide for consumer convenience and safety.